The Child of Slenderman
by Ange0cturnal
Summary: Not meant to be suspenseful mind you. These are sightings of the child made by the entity himself.


_**Ever heard of the Slenderman? Of course, what am I thinking? Everyone knows who that thing is. Well, apparently sources claimed that there is another..Yes another creature just like him. I don't know how but, it just happened! How can an entity like the Slenderman reproduce? There's no such thing as a Slenderwoman...right? No..No! There isn't! He.. he must have learned how to clone himself that's probably it! It's the Slenderman after all he can do whatever he wants! But, why is this one so...so small, and... well not look EXACTLY like him? Maybe...Maybe his cloning got interrupted? I don't know..! I don't know nothing about this beast! All that matters is that we now have TWO... That's right TWO ENTITY creatures to worry about! As if the Slenderman wasn't enough trouble...Same goes for his goons as well! They're all messed up in the head!**_  
_Some time after first entry possibly around Late November, 4:32 pm..._  
The neighborhood has gotten...silent. But, I guess that's what you expect when Christmas is getting close. I was about to head out and get some grub to eat while I started to hear some strange ringing in my ears. I ignored it of course, possibly thinking it was my brain trying to make some noises for me and headed out to the local grocery store. Again, the ringing in my ears. It keeps getting louder and louder by the second. I feel like someone is watching me or maybe...Nah! I'm probably overreacting about it. After buying some sour gummy worms and a bottle of fresh cool water I noticed it was getting dark out. I'll admit it was rather busy in the store since there was so many customers in line because, the couldn't find anything when the store rearranged everything. I checked my wrist watch... 5:56 pm. I took almost an hour get what I need? How stupid. I decided to head back home with my hood up and slouching slightly. When I was getting close to my home. I hear that...that ringing again. I looked around seeing where the noise was coming from. Nothing... Nothing but, an empty pathway with a lamp post, flickering from time to time. When I kept walking I could have sworn I seen something or someone running. So I decided to follow it. While following the shadowy figure, I noticed that I was heading into the forest. Just when I look straight ahead the figure was gone. I kept moving forward searching for a way out. Why did I even follow this thing? That's a way for getting me killed!  
Suddenly, I heard someone crying loudly. I traveled towards where the woods began to grow thick the more I kept moving forward. The crying began to grow louder and... disorientated while my stomach began to twist and turn into knots. Jeez I feel like I'm going to throw up sooner or later. Then, I saw a little girl crying while she curled up in a ball. Cautiously I walked up to the sobbing kid she was wearing a black formal jacket, skirt, pantyhose, tie and shoes with a white shirt underneath her jacket. She must be crying because it's cold and possibly...lost? Poor kid..She probably doesn't have a family and left her all alone. I gently place my hand on her quivering shoulder, "Hey..." I said in a hush tone, "It's ok..I won't hurt you." When she turned my expression changed to fear and began screaming, crawling backwards. This...this isn't a child!It has no face! What is this thing?! "WHAT ARE YOU?!" I screamed, pulling a knife out of my back pocket, and pointed at this...this THING whatever it is! The creature got up slowly, drifting towards me. I swiped my knife, leaving a large cut on the creatures arm. The being's mouth(where it should have been..) began to rip. Showing its needle-like teeth and began squealing in bloody murder. The faceless being showed her pale skinned face turning red while tear stains formed on its cheeks. When I turned around and made a run for it. There stood before me... A tall man. With no face and dressed in a dark suit and tie. When I was about scream, the tall man grabbed my face, plunging me into darkness.


End file.
